Your Betrayal
by Just here Poppin' Champagne
Summary: Damon finally gets his revenge on Stefan.  Bullet For My Valentine songfic


**I do not in any way own Vampire Diaries, Damon, Stefan or Elena. They belong to LJ Smith (Lucky bitch…) Nor do I own this song. It belongs to the awesome Welsh guys of Bullet For My Valentine.**

**Okay, now that I am no longer going to be sued….**

**I realise this fanfiction is incredibly biased. **_**(DAMON SALVATORE FTW!) **_**But I think it's awesome terrible. So anyway….**

* * *

**Your Betrayal**

_Am I going insane?_

_My blood is boiling inside of my veins_

_An evil feeling attacks..._

Damon stood opposite his brother in the clearing. He was angry. Very angry. Was he really about to kill Stefan? His lips drew back in a snarl.

_My body is shaking, there's no turning back_

_Don't take your eyes off the trigger_

_I'm not to blame if your world turns to black_

Stefan didn't take his eyes off Damon. His body was trembling, but he risked a glance at Elena anyway. He was going to die. However, it wasn't his fault if Damon regretted killing him, was it?

_As your eyes start to blister_

_There's just no hope for our final embrace_

_So here we are... I'm in your head..._

_I'm in your heart!_

He didn't blink. He couldn't afford it. Damon was just too strong this time. He bit back tears as he thought of never getting to hold Elena again.

Damon smirked. He was finally going to get revenge on his brother. He was also finally going to get his Dark Princess.

_You were told to run away_

_Soak the place and light the flame_

_Pay the price for your betrayal! _

_Your Betrayal, your betrayal!_

"I told you to stay far away from me," Damon growled, "I told you you'd regret coming here."

It was true, Stefan had been told this. But why should he have listened? I mean, it's not like Damon ever listens is it?

But he was not Damon.

So he was going to suffer the consequences.

_I was told to stay away_

_Those two words I can't obey._

_Pay the price for your betrayal, _

_Your betrayal, your betrayal!_

"You forget, brother," he looked at Elena as he spoke, maybe now that they were making conversation, it was okay to look away from Damon. "You were warned to keep away also."

Damon laughed.

"You think I would listen to something like that? Oh how wrong you are. Now you will pay" He crossed the clearing in less than a second and had him by the throat. Stefan wished he hadn't looked away.

_Is it my turn to die?_

_My heart is pounding as I say goodbye_

_So now I dance in the flames_

He couldn't breathe "So…is it…my turn then?" he gasped for air, "Am I just going to be like…the other hundreds…of people you've…killed?" Damon smiled in reply.

Stefan's heart was pounding so hard, it felt as if it would break his ribcage. He mouthed 'I love you' to Elena and hoped it counted as a goodbye. Damon threw him to the ground and put his foot on Stefan's neck. He pressed down.

Hard.

_I love you crying and screaming my name_

Elena cried out in horror "Damon! Please don't do this!" Tears fell down her cheeks.

"Oh but I don't want to sweetie" Damon replied in that innocent tone that made Elena want to rip his vocal cords out. He applied more pressure to his brother's neck.

_You said that we'd be forever_

_How could you kill me and lie to my face?_

Elena dropped to her knees and cried. She thought that she and Stefan would be together for eternity. Obviously that was not the case.

_Now that we can't be together_

_There's just no hope for our final embrace_

Stefan was getting weaker by the second.

She couldn't get to him.

She'd have to get through Damon first.

Which at this rate was impossible. She would never get to hug Stefan again. She would never get to kiss him again. She would never get to speak to him again. She missed him already.

_So here we are... I'm in your head..._

_I'm in your heart!_

This was Damon's fault. She hated him. She hated him so much that she- ….Wait, why was the thinking of him?

He flashed her one of his signature 'less than a millisecond' smiles .

_You were told to run away_

_Soak the place and light the flame_

_Pay the price for your betrayal! _

_Your Betrayal, your betrayal!_

Damon grabbed Stefan's hair and pulled his head back. He sank his fangs into his skin. Stefan regretted not running when he figured out that Damon was being serious. In fact, he regretted a lot of things. But Damon's always serious about this, isn't he? 'Stefan you are an idiot' he thought to himself. Now he was going to die.

"Hmm….How to you feel about burning?" Damon asked, although he wasn't really asking anyone. More himself. He dropped to his knees beside where Stefan's head was now lying. "I like that idea."

_I was told to stay away_

_Those two words I can't obey._

_Pay the price for your betrayal, _

_Your betrayal, your betrayal!_

He lifted Stefan up by his collar and threw him against a tree, one hundred feet from where they were standing. It was Elena who cried out in pain, instead of Stefan. She was upset. No, upset is an understatement. 'Oh well,' Damon thought 'She'll know I'm right for her soon enough'

_So here we are... I'm in your head..._

_I'm in your heart!_

Elena cried "NO! STEFAN!" and rushed to his side. She was going to get Damon for this. Her and Stefan, when this was over, were going to go right up to him and make him pay for this.

Gah! Why was she thinking of him again!

_You were told to run away_

_Soak the place and light the flame_

_Pay the price for your betrayal! _

_Your Betrayal, your betrayal!_

Damon took his time walking over to his brother. He pulled a wooden stake out of his back pocket and placed it over Stefan's chest, ignoring Elena's struggles to make him stop.

_I was told to stay away_

_Those two words I can't obey._

_Pay the price for your betrayal, _

_Your betrayal, your betrayal!_

Damon shook his head, "still as idiotic as always," he sighed, "but I s'pose everyone needs to know an idiot"

Stefan was confused, but he was in too much pain to care.

Damon lowered his head to his brother's ear "Catch you later," he whispered and darted off into Old Wood.


End file.
